Keep Holding On
by cosmictwilight
Summary: For Bella this is the moment she's been waiting for, her transformation. Skin is broken, secrets are out, and a visit from a trio of nomads spin things out of control. What do you do when your heart is out of your body walking? Fighting the Volturi?
1. Chapter 1

**Keep Holding On**

**Standard Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis: **For Bella this is the moment she's been waiting for, her transformation. But an unexpected pregnancy sets off a chain of events. Skin is broken, secrets are let out, and a visit from a trio of nomads spin things out of control. What do you do when your heart is out of your body walking? Breathing? Fighting the Volturi? ExB [Ready to fall Trilogy]

**Author Notes: **This is only **M** for the first chapter, that it is. Just because the brief closeness between Bella and Edward is considered 'explicit'.

_Prologue_

___

_Mrs Cullen._

_Mrs Cullen._

_Mrs Cullen._

I had to keep telling myself, it was so surreal. I couldn't believe it. After everything, I was here, I was his wife. I would get all of him tonight, and I would become one of them. I would officially be a Cullen. I would be a vampire. Something I wanted. I didn't want to be without Aiden, I couldn't bear it. But at the same time, if I could take what Matt did to Aiden away from him I would. I would do anything to let him be normal.

Edward unzipped my dress and helped me step out of it. I hung it up in the closet carefully, afraid that if I damaged it today would be nothing but a dream. Nothing at all. Edward hands trailed down my back, his cool touch on my skin. He was mine, all of him. I turned around and faced him, my hair falling down my back as I suddenly felt naked. I wearing nothing but my underwear and bra and I felt inadequate against his godlike frame.

"Bella," He breathed pulling me closer, he pressed his lips onto mine. There was a passion there I had been waiting for. He wasn't as gentle as he was previously. Not at all, still tender, but he wanted me I knew it. He picked me up and lay me on the bed, his eyes moving up and down my body. He was taking me in, entirely. Completely. This was it. We were now husband and wife. "You are so beautiful, don't you ever think any less."

It was true, he made me feel more beautiful every time he looked at me. Sure I was a teenage mother, I had curves, my breasts weren't as perky as they used to be. But I was still beautiful, at least to him.

"Edward," I whispered reaching up and pulling him down to me, his lips were on mine and I felt his body against my skin, the touch of his skin on me felt so good as he his hand raced up and down me. "I love you."

"I love you too," He answered as his hands moved to my bra. The set I had received as a gift from Alice, his fingers reached through and in a flash they were in shreds I gasped as he kissed my neck. "I'll replace them later." he assured me causing me to giggle, I was positive Alice was going to be mad when got this vision. My hands raged across his body and I pulled his shirt off. I wasn't as strong as him, I knew how to be gentle with clothes.

Our lips were smashed together again, the kiss never ending as our hands moved over each others body. His right hand settling on my breast, his touch it sent shivers down my spine. I never felt this aroused in all my life, even with Matt. This was an entirely different thing, there was nothing more. He pulled his lips away.

"Bella," He said placing a kiss on my neck and moving down, placing kisses every second until his lips found my breast. He then took a soft bite at my skin and looked up at me. His eyes were smoldering, although he hunted last night with his family there was something different about this look. The color it wasn't what it normally was, and I could put it down to what was playing through both our minds at this point and time. I hadn't noticed, but in a fit of rage he'd pulled my pants off, I was laying beneath in all my glory and he couldn't stop drinking me in. "You need to promise me,"

"I will," I interrupted pulling his face down once more to meet my gaze, "I promise," I knew what he was wanting me to do. If he hurt me I had to tell him. With that he used his vampire speed to pull his own pants off and I couldn't help but gawk, he looked nervous all of a sudden, like he was afraid of what I would say. But if I thought he was beautiful before that was an understatement. He was gorgeous everything about him, he was perfect, and most of all he was mine. I pulled him closer to me. He rested his hands on the headboard of the bed and he was above me, and with one swift movement we were one.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

You are mine, and I am yours.

---

The next week was spent in mostly the same fashion. Our relationship went further the moment we consummated our love. I never thought it would be possible to love him more. But I did. I do. There was a passion, that wasn't there before. But there was tenderness, such tenderness in the way he kissed me, stroked my skin. The way our bodies melded together.

It was one morning that I awoke to feathers all over the bed and a very happy Edward underneath me. I must have passed out shortly after. It was amazing to say the least. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Morning," He whispered and I melted.

"Morning," I whispered in response, that crooked grin was on his face. I looked around and saw my torn clothes on the floor with feathers everywhere and there wasn't much a headboard left. "Look what you did," I teased. He looked down in shame.

"That's not the only thing I did evidently," Edward said sadly, he pointed to my wrists which were bruised. I hid them under the blanket.

"It's nothing Edward, nothing." I said positively, my hands flew to his face and I made him look at me in the eye. "The last week was everything I imagined, thank you." I was hoping if I reminded him of last night it might make it easier. "I am yours Edward, and you are mine. Besides it won't be long before -" I was cut off by his lips crashing on mine. After a few minutes he pulled away. "Speaking of which -"

"I know Bella," Edward answered, he lay me down on my back, his hands roaming over my body. "Are you sure about this? You don't have to do this."

"I want to do this," I answered confidently, "I want to be with you, and Aiden forever." He took a breath even though he didn't need too and he moved his lips to mine one last human time, his lips moved down my neck and went to just above my breast.

"I love you Isabella," and with that I saw a side of him I wasn't used too. His eyes changed to black and he went to bite into my skin. I braced myself for the pain, everyone had said it was the most excruciating pain they ever felt. Like Fire. I remembered back to when I asked Emmett about my transformation.

**//Flashback**

Mentally slapping myself I followed him out into the forest. This was the first chance I had away from Edward that I could ask him this. Emmett was always the big brother I never had, and right now I needed his advice. I wanted to be changed. I needed to be changed.

But I also wanted to know what I was in for. I couldn't go to Alice, because she didn't remember her human life well. Rosalie was out of the question and I doubt she would tell me anyway. Esme, well it would be too painful to relive those moments of her life. She confided in me a little before the wedding about the loss of her son. There was Jasper, I couldn't put Jasper through my emotions which would be crazy as I was told this. There was Carlisle, who I knew would give me all the information I could ask for, but it would be more a doctor perspective.

Then lastly Edward, he would use this as his chance to persuade me to not go through with this. He wanted to be with me, I was certain of that much. To be with Aiden, but he didn't want to sentence me to eternal damnation.

That left Emmett. My giant teddy bear of a soon-to-be big brother. He smirked at me as we came to a stop. We were near a lake, a giant log crossing it to what looked like our meadow. Allowing him to grab my hand and help me across the log. He stopped in the middle of the log and sat down, patting the tree below us. I sat beside him, dangling my legs into the cool water.

"Now whats up little sister?" He asked in a serious tone. Emmett was known for his pranks and child like attitude. But he also had a serious side which not a lot of people got to see.

"I need some answers and your the only one I can turn too." I whispered, his arm wrapped around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. I looked up at him. "Your like the big brother I never had, never knew I wanted. But now I do."

"You remind me of my little sister." Emmett answered serenely. I didn't know he had a sister.

"I-I-I never knew," I stuttered.

"No one does," He confessed. "She was my world. One of my best friends. She was due to marry. Two years younger than I."

"What was her name?" I was curious, who could blame me?

"I don't remember," He sighed, looking down at the water. Kicking his feet to cause a splash. "Enough about me though, this is about you." I smiled.

"I want to know about your transformation." He stared at me in shock. "What was it like?"

"Getting cold feet?" He teased. I nodded in disagreement. His face forming back into seriousness from the brief playfulness he had. "I'm not going to lie, it's excruciating."

"How bad?"

"Have you ever burnt your skin and had the searing pain throughout the burn?" He asked, I nodded. Of course I had, I was accident prone for heavens sake. "Imagine that searing pain throughout your whole body, a burning sensation. It's so hot that its unbearable. You can feel coursing through your veins." He pulled me closer giving me a quick hug.

"But, once it's all over." He added quickly. "It's the best feeling ever, everything is so much more vivid, your senses will be in overdrive." He smiled. "You'll have a burning in your throat, but that just means that your thirsty. Your eyes will be bright red, a horrible bright red. But in time they'll fade."

"I'm just worried." I answered, it's true I was. About everything, I knew I wouldn't be the same after the transformation. Would he still want me? What about Aiden? Would I be able to care for him in a newborn state? "What If I can't take care of Aiden?"

"We'd all take care of him until you could. We'd do anything for that munchkin. I'd do anything for him," Emmett answered with another smile. "I can't wait until your changed. It'll be nice to play with you." He smirked. "We'll have an arm wrestle when you aren't so breakable."

I nodded excitedly. "Thanks Em," I whispered. "I really appreciate it."

**End Flashback//**

But I felt nothing. I closed my eyes, hoping there wouldn't be any pain at all.

This was it.

My life as an immortal begins now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep Holding On**

**Standard Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis: **For Bella this is the moment she's been waiting for, her transformation. But an unexpected pregnancy sets off a chain of events. Skin is broken, secrets are let out, and a visit from a trio of nomads spin things out of control. What do you do when your heart is out of your body walking? Breathing? Fighting the Volturi? ExB [Ready to fall Trilogy]

**Author Notes: **A big thank you to the lovely four who reviewed: **HallKids , lovetoreadtwilight , JUCIFICS** and **hermhogwarts55** . Thank you to all of you who also put KPH on alert and favorited. But remember it's the quick reviews that really get me going. I want to know your thoughts on everything, Idea's to improve what I've got and so on.

_**JUCIFICS :** Your review will be answered in this chapter! Thanks so much for your review. :)_

**Soundtrack:** Never Say Never – The Fray.

* * *

I awoke after what felt like not even an hour later. Edward was sitting on the corner of the bed. His head in his hands. I watched him as he ran his hand through his hair. I quickly touched my hands to my face, I didn't feel any different. I felt the same. I didn't feel eternally damned, or any of the feelings the entire family mentioned in passing.

"I couldn't do it," Edward confessed, turning to face me. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Bella, your still human."

"What?" I bit my lip out of habit. "Do you not want me to be like you?" He quickly spun around and grasped his hands with mine. "You promised." I was lost for words, this was part of the deal.

"I want nothing more," He tensed. "But I couldn't." He paused, for the first time ever. I saw a direct fear in his eyes. "I heard a voice."

"A voice?" I questioned, "I thought you couldn't hear my thoughts?" I had to ask. What if he had been lying all this time? Had he always been able to read my thoughts? I suddenly felt more naked than ever before, pulling the sheets up to cover my clothed body.

"It wasn't yours," He shook his head.

"How do you know?" I questioned. His hand trailed along my face and fell to my cheek where it rested for a few seconds, his touch sending sparks through me.

"Bella," He whispered, "I may not be able to see in that beautiful head of yours. But I would be able to tell your voice. A person's voice is the same out aloud and in their head." I looked down guiltily.

"Maybe it was just a subconscious thought for you?" He shook his head once more getting to his feet.

"We are heading home, I've already contact Carlisle." Edward answered firmly, I knew there would be no fighting him on this. "We leave to-"

"Hold that thought," I quickly interjected as I got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

---

I couldn't help but smile to myself at the thought of how I found myself in this situation. So my transformation had been canceled until further notice. Until, as in we dealt with the issue at hand. The issue being that somehow, a vampire and a human have possibly conceived a child. The thought had never occurred to me that it would happen. Logically, yes. It should happen.

But with the vampires body being frozen as it is, one would think that it couldn't produce the necessary pieces to fulfill that prerequisite. If it wasn't for the fact that I already had a son, I possibly wouldn't have noticed the symptoms. But they were all there. Only they were much stronger, the morning sickness was frustrating. Even more so than I would have thought. So much for the stories of 'it gets easier with each child.' Some reason I knew this was going to be hell. The stewardess walked past and paused.

"Would you like something to each or drink hun?" She asked politely, her eyes moving to my hand which was now rubbing my slightly expanded abdomen.

"A cold juice please?" I asked politely, she nodded and fumbled around with her trolley before handing me a juice bottle and a straw. "Thank you," I whispered and with that she turned and walked off, Edward took his seat beside me and frowned. He wasn't impressed, he was being pretty hard on himself. He felt guilty. Of all things to feel, he felt guilty. What was there to be guilty of? I'd already given him the gift of a son, but the gift of a child of his own blood. His own skin. That was a gift I never thought I would possibly be able to give him. "Want some?" I smirked pushing the straw to him, he looked down, the same crooked grin I fell in love was present.

"Bella, Bella." He paused, looking at me, his hand resting on my arm. His cool touch melting me. It sent me back to when I had every bit of him. He was mine, now and forever. He looked over to the cockpit. "We''ll be landing soon, Carlisle will be waiting for us." I nodded. Truth be told, Rosalie was also going to be waiting for me as well. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know exactly what was going on in his head, and I knew Rosalie would be the one to help me win this fight against him. I wasn't giving this baby up, not one bit.

This baby is apart of our family, It's the last chance for Aiden to have a sibling, and although before I didn't realize it. But this was something I wanted, something I needed. We would be a complete family after this. Over the next fifteen minutes the plane began descending and soon enough we were walking through the packed airport of Forks. Standing together at a terminal exit. Edward looked to me and then directly at Carlisle, my attention however moved to Rosalie who promptly ran to my side and gave me a hug.

"How are you feeling Bella?" she asked sweetly, I nodded.

"Fine," I answered with a smile, making our way through the airport. The journey home consisted of mostly a one sided conversation. Meaning Edward was the only one who spoke. He kept his arms around me protectively in the backseat as Carlisle drove home, swiftly but safely. Walking into the house, I heard my angel's footsteps as he ran through the house.

"Mommy!" His voice rang through the room as my son Aiden ran to me. He'd grown so much over the last week. I felt like I had missed out on so much of his life even though I was gone a mere seven days. I picked him up and kissed his cheek. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too munchkin! What did you do while we were gone?" His eyes lit up.

"Grandpa, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper took me -" he looked over to Emmett who was flexing his muscles. He looked up and smiled at his nephew.

"Hunting," Jasper interjected.

"Hunting," Aiden said with a smile. "Uncle Emmett wrestled a -a -a"

"Mountain Lion," I heard Edward's voice as he came into the room. Aiden's eye shifted to him.

"Daddy!" Aiden shouted excitedly, jumping out of my arms and running into him. Edward held him tightly and placed a soft kiss on his hair. "You were gone so long," Aiden had become very attached to Edward after we returned from Italy where Victoria and his father, Matt had kidnapped him.

"Sorry munchkin," Edward apologized. "You noticed that huh?" Aiden nodded, "Explain later alright? I need you to stay with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper." He nodded again and I realized there was silent communication going on between them. I hated it when they did that. They could always plot against me. I felt Edward grasp my hand and lead me through the house down to Carlisle's study. Carlisle was sitting at his desk, books spread everywhere, Esme was standing beside him.

"Bella," She whispered, reaching me and giving me a comforting hug. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," I answered with a smile as I sat down opposite Carlisle. "Why are we down here?"

"Bella," Edward growled, I knew exactly what this was about, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Son," Carlisle answered firmly, clearly talking through his thoughts to his son. I saw Edward shake his head in disagreement before, very reluctantly I might add, leaving me alone with Carlisle.

"Forgive him, He does not know what to do."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "It's just a baby,"

"A baby that is possibly part vampire already Bella, babies take attributes from both of their parents." He spoke softly, "Edward thinks a termination is the safest option -"

"NO!" I shouted, my hands instinctively running around my now slightly expanded abdomen. "What has he done?"

"Bella," Carlisle urged, "He only wants what's best for you, "

"What about what I want?" I asked, "What about what Aiden would want?" I knew it was a low blow, but I felt deep down that I was right. "If anything goes wrong with this we can just deliver the baby and start the transformation." Carlisle looked thoughtful.

"What if it doesn't work?" Carlisle asked, "You'll be a human carrying a possible vampire child, what if it kills you before the venom can work?" I stared at him. I hadn't considered that. Tears started to stream down my cheeks slowly.

"I-I" I started, taking a deep breath. "Edward heard it speak, I can't do it Carlisle. I don't have it in me to do what you are both asking of me."

"As your doctor Bella, I'm urging you to think this through. But as your father in law, I understand. I truly do. But I would rather lose one, than both. You are the glue that holds us all together. Ultimately it is your decision and I will support you in whatever way I can, but think of Edward as well hmm?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep Holding On**

**Standard Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis: **For Bella this is the moment she's been waiting for, her transformation. But an unexpected pregnancy sets off a chain of events. Skin is broken, secrets are let out, and a visit from a trio of nomads spin things out of control. What do you do when your heart is out of your body walking? Breathing? Fighting the Volturi? ExB [Ready to fall Trilogy]

Thanks to my reviewers: **hermhogwarts55**** and Karly Cullen. **You guys have both stuck around for the beginning, thanks so much!

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

As the next two weeks went by, my cold heart broke more and more. Watching my precious wife's body disintegrate before my very eyes were heartbreaking, but she was firm in her belief's and wouldn't let Carlisle close enough to do what we knew she needed. She couldn't fully develop a vampire baby. Even with the countless hours of research myself and Carlisle had performed we found not a single case of the mother surviving, not human anyway. I could usually use Aiden to help persuade her the right way, but she wasn't budging this time. Which I wasn't happy about.

Holding her cold hand, I reached my other over to brush her hair out of face, and pin it back. My precious Bella. Why would you subject yourself to this punishment? God would not look down on you for ridding yourself of this torture.

Humans are not supposed to carry vampire children. It's just the way it is. But once again, here she was Bella defying all odds.

'_**I'll kill him**_' I heard the familiar thoughts of Jacob Black. The one who had kept Bella safe, led her to Italy and saved my life. I didn't hate him, I couldn't,0 not for all he had done for her. But his distaste for me was never hidden. "Carlisle, can you get the door please we have a visitor."

Carlisle nodded and promptly opened the door before he even had the chance to knock. "Hello Jacob," Carlisle spoke politely, he never had a problem with any of the Quileute and in a perfect world, we would all be happy to live with each other. "How are you?"

Jacob just glared at him, he was shirtless once again. It was clear that he'd phased and come over in a rush. "Where's Bella?"

"I'm afraid she's not up to visitors at the moment." Carlisle spoke firmly, talking to Jacob like he was at work. Jacob frowned.

"What are we keeping secrets from Jake too?" Bella's voice said angrily as she sat up on the sofa, a cushion hugged over her chest. The shirt of mine I had given her to wear to allow room for the baby was a little smaller than it was this morning, but still unable to see the bump that was rapidly developing.

"Please love," I urged, touching my hand to hers.

"No!" She urged, "Let him in Carlisle. Please it's okay!"

_**'I have to give her this Edward, we don't need her stressing out too much'**_ Carlisle thought to me. He stepped back and Jacob walked into the room, his eyes immediately falling on Bella.

'_**She doesn't smell like one of them.**_' He thought to himself.

"She hasn't been changed Jacob." I answered with a frown. "There's been an implication." He grunted in response.

"Stay out of my head." Jacob growled, he walked over to Bella. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm-I'm," she croaked, her voice was hoarse. Of course it was, her state was rapidly decreasing with the development of our child. She was so stubborn, Aiden had been restricted from seeing her. We all agreed that he did not need to see her in this state. Jacob lunged for me, he had me pinned against the wall. I just let him, he was angry.

"What have you done to her?!" He screamed in my face, his scent all around me. But I couldn't hurt him, it would hurt her way to much. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

"Easy!" Emmett's voice boomed and in a single swift movement, Jacob was on the floor and I was free.

"Let him go," I said firmly. Emmett looked up at me.

_**'You can't be serious?'**_ Emmett asked, I nodded.

"Let him go!" Bella shouted hoarsely. Emmett got to his feet and took his hands off him. Before holding his hand out for Jacobs. Jacob just stared at it.

"Sorry bro," He answered, and Jacob looked torn he didn't know what to do. "I'm just a little protective of my family." Jacob met Emmett's hand with his and they shook.

"It's okay," He answered with a slight growl turning to Bella and reaching his hand out to brush her hair out of her face. "You don't look so good Loka," She looked at me and then everyone else in the room.

"We'll give you some privacy." I spoke up, nodding to the door.

"Edward, can you stay please?" She looked at me with those eyes and I couldn't resist, once everyone else had left I resumed my position beside her, just where I had been before Jacob came in. She started to get to her feet.

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" I questioned, but she ignored me and proceeded to get up. Helping her to her feet was hard between Jacob's thoughts. He wasn't sure what was up, but he noticed her skin color had changed, from it's once usual glow to gray. Once on her feet, her eyes flashed to mine and I knew what she was doing.

Those deep circles under her once bright eyes, dark circles that leapt out of you because of the state of her skin. She'd lost a lot of weight due to the pregnancy, abnormal in itself. But normal at the same time considering she wasn't carrying a regular human baby.

"Jacob, please before she does this. If I can ask you, for her safety. If you are going to phase, try to hold it in."

He nodded his understanding, If there was one thing we had in common it was wanting Bella safe. With that, she lifted up my shirt, revealing her expanded abdomen. He stared in shock as her hands traced over the bump, which was clearly visible now.

"What the hell?" He asked in shock. "How did this happen?" His attention turned to me and his face flinched slightly.

"Jacob," I growled, reminding him of just a few seconds earlier.

"You knocked her up with a bloodsucker, are you crazy?" He asked.

"This wasn't planned." I quickly interjected.

'_**She looks so weak, fragile. We need to get that thing out of her.**_' Jacob directed his thoughts at me, and I nodded. '_**She won't let you will she?**_' he knew her all too well. _**'Stupid Bloodsucker is probably taking all her blood cause it's thirsty**_' He helped Bella back into her position back on the sofa.

"What?" I asked, I didn't quite get what he was getting at. "What are you getting at?"

"Think about it," Jacob smirked. "It's one of you right?" I nodded. "Maybe it's thirsty, Obviously Bella has a supply of food. But she can't keep regenerating it quick enough for the bloodsucker," I mentally slapped myself in the head for not having thought of it myself. We had all been treating this like a human pregnancy. No it was definitely not that, and now we knew for sure. I called Carlisle knowing he would be in within the second.

"Son?" He questioned upon entering the room

"Jacob had an idea that may help Bella." I confessed, Carlisle looked at Jacob and smiled. "It seems we've been taking the wrong angle, he's suggested that the fetus might be hungry. Bella being human can't regenerate the blood quick enough,"

_**'Maybe, If I get some stock from work, we could try it. It might just work,'**_ Carlisle thought, '**_I'll be back as soon as possible.'_**

"What's going on?" Bella spoke softly, I placed a soft kiss on her hair and then moved to her lips.

"Jacob brought up a good point, we'll see if it works before getting your hopes up." I paused as she reached for my hand, and held it tightly.

"I'll do anything," She answered looking at Jacob. "Jake, please stay?" He looked at her, and then to me as if asking permission. I didn't say a word. He should know that he is welcome here as long as Bella wishes it.

Twenty Four hours was all it took after Bella had some blood to drink before her color returned. She started regaining her strength, and everything about her was almost normal except for the growth in her abdomen. Her voice returned, so did her sarcasm.

"Jake," she teased, "You can stop with the blonde jokes now you know."

"But they are so fun," Jacob answered with a smirk as Rosalie walked back into the room, she threw a metal bowl at his face. "Oh you shouldn't have," he mocked her. Just before she'd gone in to get him a meal at Esme's request he had told Rosalie yet another blonde joke. With that she turned the metal bowl into a dog bowl and carved his name on it.

Anyone looking out would think they were enemies, but truth was they were alright with each other being 'in the family' so to speak. But neither would say it.

Bella moaned slightly in pain and huddled over her bump which had grown exponentially. Jacob, Rosalie and myself all raced to her side.

"Loka," Jacob whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a kick!" She promised. Aiden walked into the living room with a book in his hands and sat on the sofa between us. Leaning into Bella, he read to himself. He was always happy just to read on his own. "What are you reading sweetie?" Aiden looked up at her, holding her favorite book. 'Wuthering Heights'. "Aren't you a little young to read that?"

He shook his head. "I've read all the books you got me." He moved the book to his lap and held his hand up for mine, reaching down I held it tightly.

_**'Did you hear that?**_' he asked, I looked at him. Alice, Jasper and myself had discovered that Aiden had a power when he was in close contact with one of us he could take on their power and use it temporarily.

'_**Hear what?**_' I asked through my thoughts, he pointed to Bella.

_**'I love mommy very much!'**_Aiden looked up at me and smiled. We had both just shared the moment many people wish they could experience. _**"I'm sorry mommy."**_ Hearing an unborn child for the first time. "Mommy, you look a lot better."

"I feel it," Bella answered softly, "Uh." she moaned, her body arching over itself as she vomited blood. I pushed Aiden away.

I snapped my head to Carlisle. "CARLISLE!" I shouted, he raced over at vampire speed holding her carefully as she keeled over. Moving his hands to her back.

'_**It's her ribs**_,' He thought as I returned into the room with the medical tape. He taped her up as best as he could without touching her abdomen.

"Aiden, can you go with Aunt Alice to the other room please?" He nodded and raced towards Alice holding her hand and she looked back at me.

_**'I know what your thinking and it won't work' **_She screamed at me as she left. It had too, there wasn't much excuse, this baby was breaking her from the inside out. There wasn't much time left, we had to get it out before Bella lost her life. We stretched her out on the sofa, Rosalie dropping Carlisle's medicine bag beside him. I pulled out the equipment he would need. Jacob looking around in shock.

"What are you doing bloodsucker?" Jacob growled, his eyes darting between my hands and Carlisles.

"It's breaking her ribs, we have to get it out before it does severe damage." I answered, "Jacob, I need your help to pin her down. On the sofa, she was crying and shaking in pain. Her body covered in blood. Time was running out. "Emmett put her on the floor." He did as I requested, "Get Jazz out of here." Emmett led Jasper out of the room, returning a minute later for Rosalie who was forcefully taken from the room. "Jacob, hold her down."

Jacob moved to her side, her body thrashing in all directions. Reaching my hands forward I ripped her clothes off, this would be the least of her concern. Jacob stared at me as -

"AHH!!" Bella shouted in agony once more, that was when we heard it, a crack. "He can't breath!" her voice erratic, "Get him out!" and with that her eyes faded to white, there was nothing.

Carlisle pumped a needle into her chest as he used his other hand to maneuver the scalpel into position and pressed it into her abdomen. It took no longer than two minutes, for Carlisle to extract it from her body, he passed it to Jacob who was prepared with a bowl of warm water and a blanket. I turned my attention back to Bella, her body devoid of blood, her eyes not opening. I looked at Jacob. This would break the treaty and I knew he wouldn't approve but I had to do it.

'_**Do it bloodsucker**_' I looked at shock at him for less than a second. _**'Screw the treaty, consider it void.'**_ I moved myself above her quickly, before pressing my lips to the area just above her heart and sinking my teeth in. Her sweet taste, flowing through me. Carlisle held her down as I tried to pump as much venom into her as possible. If I could cry I would be. I wasn't sure if she would be waking up for me.

Isabella Marie Cullen.

Don't leave me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep Holding On**

**Standard Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis: **For Bella this is the moment she's been waiting for, her transformation. But an unexpected pregnancy sets off a chain of events. Skin is broken, secrets are let out, and a visit from a trio of nomads spin things out of control. What do you do when your heart is out of your body walking? Breathing? Fighting the Volturi? ExB [Ready to fall Trilogy]

Thanks to my reviewers: **hermhogwarts55** **and Karly Cullen. **You guys have both stuck around for the beginning, thanks so much!

___-

Chapter Three

Everything was in a haze, the burning it was nothing I had experienced before, nothing at all. Not even childbirth could compare. There were voices, voices I knew but for some reason my body wouldn't function. I was awake, but my eyes would open. Left here to lay, listening to everything around me. Nothing else to do. Trying to move my hands, even an inch kept coming up unsuccessful. I couldn't control anything about me.

"Bella, honey." A gentle voice called, I tried to move once more but nothing. Then I felt it a cool hand on my forehead as a wet cloth was placed on my head. Esme. "I know your going through hell at the moment, but please be strong." she whispered to me. "Everyone is so worried about you. " she paused. "You have a beautiful baby girl, She is so beautiful, she looks just like you. She has your eyes." I wanted to open my eyes, I wanted to see my baby girl. My daughter, I wanted to see Aiden. I needed them. What about Jacob? Where was he in all this?

The last thing I remembered was a searing pain in my chest. I shut my mind off, hoping that if I could get back to sleep I would be able to wake up soon.

It felt like a simple blink of my eyes when I felt myself free from the pain, the burning it had stopped. I could hear everything more clearer.

"She'll wake up in about thirty-five seconds," It was Alice who spoke first. A warm hand touched my arm.

"Mommy, wake up please." Aiden's sweet voice rang through me. He was okay, he was fine. Not that I expected any less, but it made everything better to know he was fine. Then I felt a warm kiss on my cheek, then a soft kiss on my lips.

"Bella," His musical voice rang, "You can open your eyes love," Edward, I missed him. It had been far too long. My eyes slowly opened, adjusting to everything around me, he stared down at me and I felt naked in front of him. Everything was so much brighter than before, there were a million scents in the air I had never noticed before. "How do you feel?"

Opening my mouth to speak nothing came out. It hurt. Like a bad sore throat. I ran my hands over my throat as he helped me to sit up.

"Your thirsty, you usually are after the change." He answered gently. I looked down at my body, my stomach, there wasn't a scar or anything from the birth. Nothing. It was as if I hadn't even given birth. I wasn't sure of anything. Was I dead?

I looked around as Carlisle came into the room holding a jug, he handed it to Edward who held it for me as he pressed it to my mouth. It was mouthwatering, blood. I couldn't believe it. It actually smelt good. I pushed it away though, I didn't want human blood, I couldn't do it.

"No-" I tried to say, but he pushed back to me.

"It's not human," Edward promised, "Please drink love," The warm liquid felt soothing as it flowed through me, the harshness in my throat slowly dying down. I downed the entire jug before I could speak. "How do you feel?"

"Different," I confessed, my hands touching my face. Picking up a hand held mirror that was on the side of the table. My skin, it was clear and slightly more pale. My eyes, were a bright red. I turned to Edward with a giant smile. He did it, I was actually changed. "Edward!" I answered excitedly, throwing myself in his arms. He held me tightly, tilting his head down to mine and kissing me on the lips, our tongues fighting.

I wasn't sure he would do it, not after the last time. But he did it. I was his now for ever. I heard someone clearing their throat. I pulled away.

"I believe someone wants to see you," A voice spoke up, it was Jasper. Aiden pushed passed him and threw himself in my arms.

"Mommy!" He sobbed, "Your okay!" Placing a soft kiss on his forehead, I held him tightly. No doubt he'd seen me in way I never wanted him too before. He'd grown a lot once more. It had only been a few days, I hated how quick he was growing. His body now resembled that of an eight year old. "I was worried when you didn't wake up."

"Nothing could ever stop me munchkin." I whispered, hugging him tightly. There was a flash of light and I looked up to see Alice standing with a camera. "Are you serious?"

"Bella, your about to meet your daughter for the first time. I wasn't there for Aiden, but I am for this and I want to document it right! Besides do you not think Charlie will want this?" She answered, I froze. My hands dropping from Aiden.

Charlie.

Fuck. I cursed to myself mentally. I hadn't seen him since the wedding and now all of a sudden I was going to show up a vampire with a baby. What was I going to to do.

"We've got it covered," Edward answered, I looked up at him confused. "Carlisle called him and said you got ill while we were away. Most illness result in a change of appearances. He called a few times but you were 'sleeping' a lot of the time."

"Can I see her?" I asked, remembering my daughter. "I want to see her." Alice glanced at Edward, as did everyone else. /

"She seems to be in control," Jasper spoke up for the first time in a while. I smiled at him thankfully. I needed to see her. Edward helped me to my feet and it was like learning to walk again as I stumbled down the stairs with him by my side, Aiden following behind. I was led to the living room where Rosalie sat on the sofa with a bottle full of what I knew now to be blood. The bundle in her arms, cradled so delicately. She looked up to me.

"She is so beautiful Bella," She said with a smile, "Thank you for sharing this with me." she was thanking me? I took a seat on the sofa, and she gently passed the bundle over to me. Pulling back the blue blanket, I caught sight of a most delicate child. Her skin, soft as silk, with a hint of rose on each cheek. She opened her eyes, they stared into my soul. Her chocolate brown eyes, my brown eyes.

Bronze curls starting to form on her head, she had her fathers hair. She was beautiful, her hand reached up and touched my cheek.

In my mind, there were images I don't ever recall seeing. Images of Aiden holding his sister, and feeding her and smiling down at her. Telling her about me. About how I will always be there to protect her. About Edward, and Aunt Alice and Rosalie will want to take her shopping, and even Uncle Charlie. I pulled back slightly, hesitating.

"What was that?" I asked everyone.

"Her gift," Carlisle answered proudly. "It would seem that she can project thoughts."

"Edward!" I called to him, in a flash he was by my side. He was giving me space, but I wanted him close. "Look," I held her in front of him, his eyes. There was something in them I had never seen before. He was proud, as proud as anything. Probably the proudest father in the whole world. She reached up for me again and I was caught with images of Edward cradling her and feeding her.

//FLASHBACK

Edward cradled her in a tight yet gentle embrace. It was clear he was afraid to hurt her. As he fed her, she giggled slightly.

"You are just like your mother," He whispered, "She's just sleeping at the moment, but when she wakes up you will find that is the most beautiful person you will ever meet. In heart and soul. She will be there for you and Aiden, your big brother whenever you need it. She will be the best friend you'll ever have. She loved you from the moment she knew about you." He looked at the wall, a frown appearing on his face.

"Unlike me," He confessed, she gasped slightly. "I was so afraid, a monster like me isn't supposed to be able to enjoy the miracle that is children. I was afraid that you would take my Bella from me. I should have trusted her instinct. I was wrong, I see that now."

Her hand reached up and touched his cheek. '_**It's okay,**_' she told him through her thoughts. He stared at her in shock.

"I love you so much, I just want you to be healthy like Aiden." He whispered to her, dropping the bottle from her mouth and placing it on the counter.

'_**I love you so much Daddy**_' she thought to him, and his face fell. He smiled at her. "I love you too sweetheart."

\\

If I could cry I knew I would be. She looked up at me, and smiled a crooked grin, just like her father. Aiden raced to my side.

"Whats her name?" He asked me excitedly. I looked around the room at all the faces, my gaze settling on Esme and Carlisle. They had supported me so much in many ways. I looked at Edward. We had a minor discussion on names but at the time we'd only discussed boys names. I remember he asked me what if it was a girl, and I had mentioned Emily. It was a beautiful name. But looking down at her now, I knew that name wasn't right. She was different, she needed a different name.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I answered with a smile, looking down at my beautiful Renesmee.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: This chapter follows very closely to almost the same scene in Breaking Dawn.

Shoutouts: **hermhogwarts55** **and Karly Cullen** and a major shout out to **Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore ** who has read and reviewed every single chapter of Ready to Fall, Me Without You and Keep Holding On. Thank you for brightening my day, it was a dull week.

I hope you don't mind this double update. Please enjoy!!

-

It was a week before I went on my first hunting trip with Alice. I wasn't as graceful as the others, but I didn't fall over as well so I guess that was a plus. Adjustment was something that took a bit, not sleeping was a shock. Even though I knew they didn't sleep it was hard to watch Aiden and Renesmee sleep, wishing that I could sleep with that too.

I sat on the rocking chair that Esme had kept from her human days, rocking back and forth quietly as I watched my angels sleep. "Edward," I whispered so low that I wasn't sure he would hear it, but within a second he was by my side, helping me to my feet as he sat in the chair and placed me on his lap. "Thanks."

"Anytime love," He whispered pressing his soft lips to mine once more. I was afraid that once I had been changed he wouldn't want me anymore. But my fears at been put at ease the moment I looked into his eyes when I woke. He loved me more than ever. He chuckled in my ear causing me to raise an eyebrow. "She's dreaming," he explained, I smiled. What I would give to know what she was dreaming about. "About you, and me. She wants to have a tea party with us."

"She's a week old Edward, how can she be thinking like that?" I asked, he smiled.

"Carlisle has done some research, and it's a similar case as with Aiden. The vampire side does something to children, most of the cases we found they are uncontrollable and have to be destroyed. But in other cases, they grew at an exponential rate, Renesmee could be fully matured in as little as five years, just like Aiden could be too. " He ran his hands up and down my side, his touch sending waves through me. "We think that they will both stop aging at the same physical age. Sixteen, maybe seventeen."

"Forever as a teenager," I whispered, he nodded. "Was I right for doing this? Should I have let you terminate the pregnancy in the beginning? What if this isn't a life she would want?"

"I can assure you," He breathed onto my neck, placing a soft kiss. "That she loves everything about this life she's been given. None more than you, and maybe Alice." I smiled, he always knew exactly what I needed to hear. Her heartbeat picked up and I knew she would be waking soon. "I'll go get a bottle," he smiled broadly. "I never thought I'd get to say that." and with that he left the room with vampire speed and returned just as he left handing me a bottle I walked over to the crib that had been specially designed for the Cullen's.

Her eyes opened, and I could see the familiar chocolate brown. "Do you miss that on me?" I asked Edward as I picked her up and moved to the rocking chair, placing the bottle softly in her mouth and rocking back and forth. He ran his hand over her soft head and kissed me on the lips tenderly.

"A little," He confessed, "I miss the crimson your cheeks would turn when you were flustered, your heartbeat. It was the most soothing sound for so long, to have it gone was at first like apart of me was gone as well. But when you opened your eyes, everything fell into place, I wasn't fighting a war with myself to keep control of myself around you. I love you more than ever, the things I miss I wouldn't trade for the world. I have you, and a loving family for eternity. What more could a man hope for?"

"I guess your right," I teased as Renesmee finished her bottle and burped. "Was that good?" she giggled in my arms, every day she was growing. She lifted her hand to my cheek and pressed it softly. Images of the tea party she envision having with Edward and I sent a wave of giggles through me. "When your older sweetie, I promise."

She smiled up at me, as she nestled into my arms. Her eyes slowly drooping, Edward reached down and took her from me. Placing her in the crib, with the blanket over her gently. He kissed her forehead as I stood beside him. "Goodnight my princess," then he moved his arm to my waist and led me out of the room closing the door quietly. Making our way downstairs we found Emmett setting up a game on the table.

"Ah Bella!" Emmett said with a laugh. "Up for some monopoly?"

"Yeah sure, Why not." I said with a smile. "But first, I do believe there is something I promised you before I was changed." His smile broadened as he flexed his muscles. Edward smirked, he knew what I was on about, moving to the table I held my arm out.

"I'm putting twenty on Emmett," Jasper interjected as Alice glared at him and tapped her temple. He placed a twenty on the counter.

"Twenty on Bella," Alice said with a smile in my direction, placing her own cash on the table.

"I told you they had a betting problem," Edward answered with a smirk, while I swear I heard a "Twenty on Bella," coming from my love. Carlisle and Esme walked into the room hand in hand, taking a seat on the sofa to watch the event unfold as Rosalie stood beside her husband.

"I have something better than betting," I admitted turning to Emmett. "Emmett, if you lose. When Renesmee is older, you have to have a tea party with her."

"Your on!" He exclaimed and I smirked.

"Dressed how she wants you dressed." I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, the image of Emmett in a sundress sipping tea was making me hysterical. He nodded, he seemed really confident that he would win, and maybe he would. He was very strong to begin with, putting my arm on the table to meet his, our hands touched. "Come on big brother, don't go easy on me."

"Wasn't planning on it," He admitted and it took all of five seconds, he wavered me down one side, before I snapped my hand against his and his arm was the ground, he stared at me in shock. "Best out of three," Several later, I was still the winner.

"Your dress looks lovely Emmett," Alice teased. He glared at her.

"You just wait until your newborn strength goes little sister, we'll see who is truly strong then." He picked me up spinning me around before dropping me back on the ground. "Now let's play monopoly!"

Something about vampires playing monopoly was funny. It was revealed that Emmett was no good at monopoly. He bought everything he landed on and was the first to go bankrupt. Whereas Alice and Edward were the last two in the game, due to the fact he could read everyone's mind and Alice could see what decisions he was making. It took four hours for them to decide the game was over, when it was tied. Renesmee had slept the entire time, and Aiden was sleeping peacefully.

_Knock Knock._

Edward stiffened beside me. I looked at him, what could possibly make him stiffen this much. He pulled me closer and told me to relax. "Relax? Why?"

"Charlies here," he answered as Carlisle got to his feet and opened the door.

"Hello Charlie!" Carlisle answered, "So good to see you."

"I just wanted to drop this off for Bella," I heard my fathers voice and I longed to see him. "This arrived for her yesterday, I know she hasn't been feeling well but it's labeled important." Edward quickly grabbed a blanket from the side and threw it over my body, wrapping me up. Alice quickly placed a wet wash cloth on my forehead. Before long, I could smell him. Charlie.

"Bella," His voice was riddled with concern as he ran his hand over my forehead. "She's cold,"

"I'm taking great care of her Charlie, she should be fine in a few weeks. It's just a little drawn out at the moment." Carlisle interjected.

"Alright, get better Bells. I need you to come over for dinner with Sue and I. You too Edward." He answered, Sue?? He and Sue had gotten together? I shut my eyes, holding myself back so as to not run and hug him tightly. I missed him. When I heard the door close I pushed the blankets off me and looked at them all.

"Bella, you can't-" Alice started.

"I can't leave him alone," I confessed, "He took me in when I had no where else to go. Aiden and Renesmee deserve to know him. He deserves to know his grandchildren."

"Bella," Edward growled, "Think this through, for his safety. You would have to tell him the packs secrets as well." I shook my head. "Yes, you would. How would you explain why I came back?" I stared at him. He was right, there was no other reasoning that could justify it. He handed me the package that Charlie had delivered.

Tearing open the package, I froze when I saw what it contained. It brought back, one of the most terrifying memories I held from when I was human.

_**Flashback**_

'_Aiden' I screamed mentally to myself, my legs snapping into place. "I have to go," I said quickly, turning my back to him and running in the way I had come. I didn't get far when Laurent jumped in front of me, his arms reaching for my shoulders and pinning me to the ground. "Let me go!" I screamed, his hand reaching to meet my cheek rather hard. It hurt, like anything in this world. "Aiden!"_

"_Is that what you named your little one?" Laurent asked with a grin, "I'll bet he's having fun with my friend," He bared his teeth, grazing them along my neck. That was so cliché, my hands raced to his face pushing him away. Grazing his cheeks, his hand met my face once more as he sniffed the air, his face scrunching up. I looked the way he looked, pushing him as hard as I could so I could sit up. Thankfully his distraction worked to my benefit and I got up enough to change to a sitting position. My hand gripped the ring around my neck tightly. _

_Laurent faced me once more, his hand pulling me closer to him. _

"_You are quite a delicate little thing, I can see why James had an interest in you," Laurent spoke firmly, his hand trailing down my cheek, to my neck before grasping the ring and ripping the necklace from me. _

"_Give it back," I begged, "Please don't take it. What do you want?"_

"_Revenge." He whispered, his attention for the fifth time averting from me to our surroundings. I took this moment for me, I pushed myself away from him and to my feet turning and running._

_**End Flashback**_

My necklace, with the ring Carlisle ha sent me with my crest. I held it tightly, knowing that if I could cry I would.

But who sent it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:**

**Chapter Five**

"Bella," Edward asked as I held the necklace in front of me. "How did you get that?"

I looked over to Carlisle who looked at Edward sympathetically.

"When?" He asked.

"Alice visited Bella just after you left us the second time," Carlisle confessed. "She just wanted to make sure she went to prom in style." He attention averted to me. "It was made for her, she deserved to have it."

I ran my hand across Edwards and smiled. "It's all in the past, it's been done. It made things easier for me. It gave me a connection to you."

"Bella, we left for your protection." He emphasized. "You were in a dangerous world."

"What a load of good that did, in-case you forgot, I ended up road tripping it to Alaska to try to find you when Aiden was taken. The only one I managed to find was Tany-" My hands flew to my mouth once I realized what I had said. He didn't know about that. I'd met Tanya, she may have run off. But I put myself in danger.

"You met Tanya?" Edward raised his voice, "How could you not tell me this?".

"I didn't realize it was that big of a deal, it's not like she knew who I was." His eyes moved across my body. Moving slowly up to my eyes. My throat it burned. "Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad," Edward hissed.

"I beg to differ," Jasper interjected, "Bella," I looked at Jasper, smiling sweetly at him. I knew he was always looking out for me. "He is just concerned, you can't trust any other vampires. It's rare to find other vegetarians. Tanya never told us she met you."

"We didn't really meet, not to the point of introducing ourselves anyway." I took a breath even though I didn't need too.

**//Flashback**

I quickly felt a cold hand reach for mine and help me to my feet. "Oh I'm so sorry," the voice said as I accepted her hand and got to my feet. The coldness of it forced me to look her square in the eyes. Her skin was pale, paler than a normal person, paler than mine.

Her hair was long and curly strawberry blonde, her eyes a deep golden brown, her lips lush red. She stood about five foot seven. Slightly taller than I was. She must have noticed my hesitation as she passed me the book I had been perusing before I was knocked to the ground.

"It's alright," I whispered, her eyes fixated on me as if she knew me. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine B-"she stopped where she was pausing for a moment.

"I'm sorry what were you about to say?" I asked, she didn't say a word. She just smiled.

"Nothing, I really am sorry I hope you are okay." I found myself questioning her more. I was positive she was about to say my name. Before I had a chance to do anything else she turned and walked off, I looked at the book I was holding placing it back on the shelf and leaving the store following her, I raced as fast as I could until I was close enough to shout.

"Tanya!" I shouted. She stopped moving and turned around, shock evident on her face. Her beautiful face, she knew exactly who I was. This only confirmed it, she was close with Edward, perhaps closer than I liked but at the moment she was the only way I could get in touch with The Cullens and hopefully my family. She quickly turned and ran as fast as she could, faster then I could ever catch up too. I dropped my hands to my side, this was unbelievable. By some odd chance of fate I had found her, but it appears she didn't want to be found.

**End Flashback//**

"That was it, no harm done." I confessed, Edward relaxed slightly and pulled me closer.

"It's not her I was afraid of, Tanya is a good friend of mine. It was someone she was residing with who I was concerned for." He explained, "Laurent."

"Laurent was killed by Jake and the others." I admitted with a grim face. "He's the one who stole the necklace." I held it tightly in my grasp. I missed it. Getting to my feet I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him. I'm not even sure why I bothered they would all hear everything we said.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I never meant to keep that from you. I didn't think it was important. There was no harm done and you already felt bad enough about what happened."

"Bella, I don't think you truly realize how hard it was for me to leave you. Making that decision. So soon after Aiden was born. I didn't want to hurt either of you. I loved you both far to much to hurt either of you. Our family, fought. Mostly against me, but in the end when Alice had a vision I convinced them to leave." Edward moved to the bed he had and sat down. "I shouldn't have snapped, your not my breakable Bella anymore, but the thought of you putting yourself in danger-"

I pressed my lips to his. Seeing him getting worked up was a little bit of a turn on. Over-protective Edward. Our lips molded together as he pulled me on top of him and stretched out on the bed, his hands moving all over my body. In a second, his hand was under my shirt his touch on my skin made me moan.

"We've got a bit of time," he smirked at me as he kissed me deeply once ore. As I said, I really like overprotective Edward.

---

Racing with Edward into the forest near the house was exhilarating. He was right. I did like the speed better now. I was still trying as fast as I could to keep up with him. Rosalie was watching Renesmee, it had been decided we should go hunting, my eyes changing to black as soon as I got the necklace. Being a newborn I was absorbing the blood a lot quicker than normal.

But I just couldn't get it out of my head. Who sent the necklace. It was only left to two people. Victoria and Matt. Both of which had managed to escape. The last time I saw them. I frowned. Edward raced around me and pulled me into his arms.

"We'll figure it out, don't stress." He breathed, I smiled.

"I know, " I whispered, "You always do, I'm just worried. There's been so much change over the last few weeks." He put me back on my feet, and brushed my hair out of my face. "Not that I regret any of it, at all. It's just a lot to take in."

"I know," He admitted, "You are doing great, not only are you a newborn. But you have two young children. You haven't shown typical newborn behavior and I'm amazed at that." My head jerked up as I caught it's scent.

It was mouthwatering, only having done this once before I tried hard to focus and remember what Alice had shown me. I smirked at Edward and then sped off into the forestry. The scent getting closer, he was right. I would like speed more when I changed. I loved it. Stopping when I could almost taste them. The deer again.

Moving slowly, taking a crouching position. I gave in to my predator side. Lunging for the deer and gripping it's neck. Twisting it quickly to save it any pain. A silent prayer for this poor animal as I brought it's neck to my lips and drank.

"Bella, Bella," Edward teased as I looked up at him. "Your just like Renesmee," I pouted.

"I'm still learning," I pouted.

_Snap._

"What was that?" I asked jumping to my feet dropping the carcass at my feet. We each looked around.

"Don't move!" I heard a voice, followed by the heartbeat and a familiar scent. Edward grabbed my arm and went to run but I stopped him. Tree's were rustling as a figure stepped through them. "Bells?"

"Charlie?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes:**

**Chapter Six**

It was hard to move. I lost track of everything around me except for Charlie. He was standing in front of me, wearing his chief uniform with a gun in his hand. His smile faded when he saw me. Animal carcass in hand and a trail of blood down my face.

"Charlie," I whispered in shocked, without thinking I turned my back on him and ran as fast as I could. Not sure of what to do. That was something I never wanted him to have to witness. He shouldn't have found out this way. I could only think of what would be going through his head at this point in time.

"Bells?" I heard him call after me. Edward caught up with me and was running by my side.

"Bella," He whispered as we continued racing back home. "We need to talk about this, he's expecting an answer."

I stopped where I was, overcome with emotion. Dropping to the ground I felt my world crumble. This was definitely not how I expected things to unfold for him. My eyes, they were burning. Such pain in them, I tried to look out of them but I couldn't. Venom began pouring out of my eyes and hitting the ground.

"How are you crying?" He asked, reaching his hand forward. My body began shaking, what was I going to do? He did the only think he knew how too. Wrapped his arms around me and allowed to cry into his shirt.

"I don't know," I answered through tears. "Oh my god!" I pushed myself away from him. "What about Renesmee? How will I explain her to Charlie?"

"We'll figure it out I promise you. But we should get back, Charlies on his way there." My eyes darted to his. I didn't know what we were going to do, but I had faith my family would help me do it.

Getting back to the house we found everyone in the living room. Aiden sitting across from Jasper playing a game of chess while Rosalie held Renesmee in her arms. Alice was pacing back and forth. Running to my side when we entered, I held her close.

"Oh Bella!" She whispered, "I wish I could tell you how this was going to turn out but I don't know!" Edwards hand never leaving mine, comforting in its own way. I knew I had to tell him, there was no escaping it now. None at all. He was onto it now. No doubt there were a million things running through his mind. "He's here."

I snapped out of my thoughts, taking my seat on the sofa next to my husband. "Aiden, can you take your sister upstairs and put her in the cot. Stay up there until I come up and get you." he nodded in agreement.

"Okay mommy!" He whispered as he took Reneesme from Rosalie and carried her upstairs swiftly. He was young, but strong. The vampire side really helped with that. My smile faded as I heard the door shut and his heart beating. Carlisle looked at me reassuringly as passed me, Charlie close behind him. I froze, in fear. His face had a puzzle expression.

"Bella?" He whispered to me, falling back on the couch. Esme raced in and placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Dad," I answered, "I can explain everything."

"I sure hope so," Charlie smirked. "It's not everyday you walk into the forest and find your daughter with a deer in her bare hands, and blood down the side of her face."

"She sure is a messy eater!" Emmett teased, I glared at him. Rosalie reached around and punched him. "Aw, Babe. What was that for?"

"Now is not the time for this!" she hissed. "I'm sorry Charlie, he was dropped on his head numerous times. The damage is irreversible." I let go of a chuckle before composing myself. Edward's grip on my hand tightened and he leaned closer.

"He knows something is up," He whispered so low I don't think Charlie heard. "Just come straight out and tell him."

"Dad," I repeated, "There is a logical explanation for everything. You see." I found myself nervous and unable to think of a logical way to start.

"We're different Charlie," Carlisle interjected, "We have a secret, one I know you have been unknowingly aware of for a while now."

"Of course your different," Charlie answered, "It's not possible for five adopted teenagers to get along as well as your children do."

"We've been together a while, you get used to each other." Edward smirked. "But we're different in more ways than you could ever have thought."

"But it justifies my teenage daughter hunting animals with her bare hands?"

"Dad, I." I looked down nervously, my hands fumbling with themselves in nerves. "I'm," I paused once more. "I'm a vampire."

He stared at me in shock and laughed. "Yeah, because you've gotten away with that for eighteen years without my knowing. "

"Not eighteen years, just a few weeks." I smiled lightly at him. "The Cullen's have been around a long time. Edward will take care of me, for all eternity."

"Eternity?" He questioned. I nodded.

"We don't age."

"What about Aiden?" Charlie asked, I looked around the room nervously. "He's one too isn't he?" I nodded slightly. I should have known it was too much to hide from him. "Since when?"

"Since Matt bit him shortly after I gave birth to him." I confessed, "That was why Edward left. He didn't want to hurt me."

"So when did this happen?" He asked, "To you? You weren't like that at your wedding."

My eyes averted to Edward, I wasn't sure whether I should tell him about Reneesme. Edward,, I wish you could tell me what to do, I really do. At that moment, his eyes looked inquisitive.

"You know that I support you in whatever decision you choose to make. I know what decision I think is safer for everyone. But you've already mentioned everyone else, I don't think one more will hurt." I smirked at him when his smile curved into a smirk when his eyes ran to the staircase and a soft whimper could be heard. He excused himself, moving at human speed to the top of the stairs and returning within a second with Aiden in front of him.

"Grandpa!" Aiden answered excitedly racing to him and hugging him tightly. Edward reached my side holding Renesmee.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet your grand-daughter." I paused. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes:**

**Chapter Seven**

EPOV

The last four years had flown by, telling Charlie took a great weight off Bella's shoulders. Charlie has been a regular stand-in for her, I couldn't be more thankful. Our daughter as anticipated had grown at an exponential rate, similar to Aiden. Right now they were at a similar physical age, that of a ten year old.

Looking down Aiden was catching up on a little bit of sleep. Hunting gave me a new found appreciation as a father figure. As a youngster I relished the little time I could spend with my father, it made our relationship so much better. But that time was cut short, which is something I promised myself to never happen to Aiden, or now my daughter

_**'He's sleeping again? How much does this kid have to sleep'**._ I heard Emmett thinking as he took a quick glance before returning his gaze to the road.

This was a hunting trip long overdue. It had been agreed on to go just outside of town, I didn't want to be too far away, I was forced out the door by Rosalie and Alice who were currently keeping an eye on Bella and our daughter. Beautiful Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

_**'I love you Dad,' **_I heard Aiden whisper through his thoughts as my hand ran over his back while he stretched out across my lap. I was ecstatic when he called me that for the first time. I loved him, more than myself. He and his mother, and now sister. Were my world. I would gladly sacrifice myself at any point to make sure they were all safe and sound. It was a further fifteen minutes before Emmett stopped the jeep getting out. I gently woke Aiden up and he stood beside Jasper, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Are you ready?" I asked him gently, he nodded excitedly as Emmett raced in front of him looking back and poking his tongue out.

"Meet you in there squirt," and with that Aiden was off following Emmett I smirked as I heard their thoughts. Both wanted to outdo the other. I smiled at Jasper and we moved through the forestry ourselves, I decided I would leave them to have a moment while Jasper and I went another way. Jasper and I didn't really talk a lot of the time. I felt bad for that.

"Don't," Jasper answered with a smile as he turned his head, I could smell it too. Deer. He turned back to me. "You are my brother, and always will be. You have nothing to feel bad for."

Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder if his power was to really read thoughts, It was strange to think that emotions could give that much information. I nodded at him.

_**'Race you?' **_He thought to me, I smiled and I raced off. I was faster that everyone anyway, but we made a game out of it. The tree's were darting past me as I kept racing, eventually I stopped in my tracks. There was a herd of deer, and even though they weren't my usual preference. I hadn't hunted in so long they smelt mouthwatering.

This was something I could never imagine seeing Bella doing. But when I had It was one of the most sexy things I had ever witnessed. I crouched down, letting myself give in to the monster I was. The strong taste of venom in my mouth as I raced forward. The herd began running, but I managed to grab one and hold it back. Carefully snapping it's neck so it was out of it's misery and then I pressed my lips to its neck. The warmth of it's life flowed into me, and I felt my strength regain.

Quickly, I fed once more before I found Jasper burying his meal in the ground, he stomped on the dirt as he replaced it and looked up and smiled. It was something Carlisle had taught us to do, so no one caught wind of what we were doing. We're always careful to not hunt animals with small populations. It's safer for everyone that way.

'_**Have you heard from Emmett and Aiden yet?**_' Jasper asked through his thoughts, and I nodded.

"Not yet, but they shouldn't be too long." I whispered.

_**'What is that smell?' **_Jasper thought as I caught wind of it. I looked at him and raced as fast as I could to get to Aiden. Jasper followed, but he couldn't keep up. I found Aiden standing with Emmett who was holding the deer in his arms as Aiden drank.

_**'You caught that too?'**_Emmett asked. I nodded.

"It might just be some nomads passing through, I can't hear anything from them at the moment." I whispered, Aiden looked up and smiled there was a trail of his meal dripping down his cheek. I walked over and cleaned his face. He would have to work on the neatness of hunting.

"What's that smell?" Aiden asked quietly, I reached for his hands as we heard the trees around us rustling. I looked around.

'_**We've found them**_' I heard a young shrill voice speak.

_**'It's them. What have I told you about interrupting them. You could mess everything up!'**_ Another feminine voice thought in a scolding tone.

"Come out!" Emmett's voice boomed. "WE know your there, show yourselves."

"Emmett," Jasper answered quietly, "Your scaring them." I took that as my cue and stepped forward.

"What could you mess up by interrupting us?" I asked, I could hear their confusion and we heard some trees rustling behind us, each of us turned around as three figures stepped through the forestry. Their eyes were black, they hadn't hunted in a long time. The first one, a young girl who didn't look any older than fifteen. Her hair was just under her ears and was dark brown, with slight curls. Beside her was a young man. He couldn't be older than Bella physically at least. Shining blonde hair adjourned his head. His eyes, black. Just like the other girl.

That was when the third girl stepped out and slapped the others in the head. I flinched, it wasn't a soft slap. had really long bright red hair, her eyes seemed to flicker between a bright red then back to black. She wore a black choker around her neck. "What have I told you?" She growled at the other two before facing me. When her eyes met mine, it was unlike anything ever before. There was realization, happiness then fear in her eyes. Before her attention was fixated on Aiden.

"I'm sorry Tiffany!" the younger girl dry sobbed. "I don't like this whole watching from a distance stuff."

"Give Bree a break," The man spoke up. "She's young."

That was when Tiffany rolled her eyes and looked at me. _**'I know you can read my thoughts.'**_

I nodded in response to her. _**'We aren't here to hurt you, on the contrary we are here to protect Bella, her children and our future. I can't say a lot of this out loud. The others don't know as much as I do.'**_

"You can't honestly expect us to just let you into our home?" I asked clearly. "It's too much of a risk."

"Edward," Jasper voiced softly. '_**Brother, they have nothing but good intentions'**_ I shook my head, it didn't matter. I couldn't risk their safety could I?

"Aiden?" Tiffany spoke pointing to him. I stared at her in shock. How did she know his name? "He and his sister will change the vampire world as we know it. They will set us free."

"Set you free?" Jasper questioned, "You don't look imprisoned."

"Look I'll explain soon, but we need to get out of here. They can hear us. They are on their way."

"They?" Jasper questioned again. She nodded.

"The Volturi." I answered for her as she opened her mouth. "You can see the definite future?" She nodded.

"Only what is set in stone, unchangeable." Tiffany responded, "My name is Tiffany, this is Bree and this is Riley." She introduced each of them and each one smiled and bowed their head in respect. Odd in itself. "We need to get back to your coven. There is a lot to tell and only so much time." I nodded, something in me told me to trust them.

Alice was waiting for us as we arrived, her smile formed into a frown as she caught sight of the three nomads we had with us. Jasper quickly went to her side and touched her arm softly, sending her a wave of calm.

"They won't do us any harm." I explained, "They have a lot to tell us." Regarding what I wasn't sure, but I had to trust them for the moment.

'S_**he is upstairs with Renesmee'**_Alice thought to me clearly before her thoughts changed to her singing the Russian national anthem. I glared at her.

"What are you hiding?" I asked, she shook her head. I turned to Jasper. "Jasper, I'm going upstairs can you take them to Carlisle?" Racing into the house I caught the scent of wet dog. Immediately finding myself In his mind I saw my beautiful baby girl, Renesmee. My Renesmee.

"You WHAT?" I heard Bella's musical voice shout as I got in the room, Rosalie was standing to her left Renesmee on her side, while Esme held Bella back and I could tell she was having trouble so I raced around and took hold of her as well. Bella fought back. "Let me get him!"

"Bella," I whispered to her ear as I placed a soft kiss on her neck, knowing it would calm her down. She instantly fell back and relaxed slightly.

"Edward," She whispered, looking at me. I knew she would be crying if she could. "He-He" she was stuttering, obviously this was upset. "He imprinted." I looked at her, not moving. Her mouth dropped. "You knew."

For a minute there was nothing but silence in the room. The heartbeats of Reneesme, Aiden and Jacob reigned through the room. She grabbed my arm and led me forcefully out of the room and closed the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She questioned, staring at her I didn't know what to say. Jasper was right, this wasn't something I should have tried to hide from her, especially after all these years. How would she forgive me?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes:**

**Chapter Seven**

**BPOV**

I glared at Edward as I walked past him and into the room where our family were. Seeing Aiden and Renesmee standing side by side made me think of them as twins. The only difference being their hair color. Four years he had kept this from me. It was slightly disturbing to say the least. Jacob had explained it to me briefly when I was human. Imprinting was virtually unbreakable. Soul mates if you would. My daughter, had just been born when he imprinted. How is a minute old baby supposed to know who her soul mate is? Vampire or not, irregardless. It was then the scent hit me.

"You brought strangers into this house with our children?" I questioned, forcing myself to remain calm. He nodded.

"Trust me Bella," He explained, "They have some important information for us." Esme ushered Renesmee and Aiden down out of the room and we followed. Jacob trailing directly behind my daughter. It was uneasy to say the least. The very thought of the man who had proclaimed his love for me, be irrevocably in love with my daughter still hard to come to terms with.

Stepping into the living room, my eyes settled on three figures. The first one, a young girl who didn't look any older than fifteen. Her hair was just under her ears and was dark brown, with slight curls. Beside her was a young man. Shining blonde hair adjourned his head. His eyes, black. Just like the other girl. Then my eyes focuses on the third girl she had bright red hair, her eyes seemed to flicker between a bright red then back to black. It was the black choker around her neck that really caught my attention. Almost like I had seen it somewhere before.

A growl escaped my lips as Edward stepped forward. "Bella, this is Bree, Riley and Tiffany. They have some important information for us."

"It's more important than you could possibly imagine," Tiffany answered dryly, glaring at me. I felt my husband's arm tighten around my waist. "When I was first changed I was told of a legend, a prophecy if you would. One signifying a great change for a strange world. I met up with Bree and Riley about thirty years ago."

"More like hunted," Riley stifled his response causing a chuckle from the men in the room. He leaned over to Emmett, "She practically killed me over again."

"Can we get back to the subject at hand please?" Tiffany raised her voice glaring. Silence filled the room as she continued with her story.

"After my change I spent time with family in England and then found myself in Italy for a few years before I found Riley and Bree. My time in England led me to an ancient story passed down from generation to generation for over a thousand years. My father, he was the one to tell me. The prophecy of an entity who would change the supernatural world for the better. A chosen one who would possess the power to project and take from others."

"How does that bring you here?"

"Wait," Alice's voice chimed from across the room, her eyes glazing over. She was getting a vision.

"Alice, what are you seeing?"

"Their coming." Her body convulsed as she dropped her hands to her lap. "We have a little under twelve hours."

Just a little under twelve hours later we all stood at the edge of the Quileute border. Jacob had graciously agreed to help out, not that the rest of the pack really had much choice. Renesmee as Jacob's imprintee, threw all the rules of the treaty out the window. She couldn't be harmed and the pack was sworn to protect her. The treaty was in the process of being rewritten, it was with the permission of Jacob that I was able to be changed after all. They stood out of sight until we needed them;

We had received a little bit of notice thanks to our new friends and Alice's vision. I watched my family, it was so big now. Something growing up as an only child I had never expected, Aiden and Renesmee stood in the middle of everyone, we weren't going to risk their safety. I made Aiden carry a bag on his back. Thanks to Alice I had been able to gather all the necessary information needed for them to make an easy escape should they need it. No one else knew, I couldn't risk Edward knowing. I was the only one who could hide the information and keep them safe.

"Their here," Edwards voice whispered and we all stood tall. Emmett was giving his fist a kiss. I rolled my eyes, even in the midst of all seriousness he could still make a joke. Rosalie punched his arm and growled at him.

"Ah Carlisle, my friend." I remembered that voice. It was him, Aro. The man who had given me my freedom on one condition. "So glad to see you, I see your family has more than doubled." He hadn't changed at all, but what a fool I was to expect him too. "Ah Isabella!" his voice feigned surprise. "Edward, you are both looking well, such a glow about you."

"Aro," Caius interjected. "You are wasting time."

He nodded. "Of-course, I've heard that you have two new additions to your family. Immortal children if you will?"

"I can assure you there is nothing of the sort. Immortal children do not age." Carlisle answered quickly, "I would like you to meet my grandchildren. Aiden and Renesmee Cullen," he quickly pointed to our children who were standing between us. Edward placed a hand down to hold Renesmee's and I held onto Aiden's as they held onto each other. The comfort of a family meant everything to us at the moment. "I believe your already know their parents." He then smiled towards us.

"Unbelievable," Aro hissed, "How did you possibly give life to two immortals?"

"Not without great difficulty I can assure you," Edward spoke firmly. "Bella, would not have survived if it wasn't for my venom."

"I see," Aro answered once more.

"They have amazing gifts," A voice I did not recognize spoke up. A man stepped forward and walked past the Volturi. He was muscular, with long black hair brushed back. He wore a robe, with the familiar Volturi icon around his neck. His skin although pale gave off a slight olive complexion to it.

"Eleazar?" Rosalie's voice spoke up from behind. "Carlisle!"

"He's not thinking straight." Edward answered quickly, as the two guard behind Aro removed their hoods. In front of us now stood Jane and Alec. I didn't open my mouth in fear, I had to be strong.

"He's been glamored." Tiffany shouted from my side. "Don't look into their eyes, any of them. It could be any." It was too late as I looked to my side and I saw Renesmee and Aiden staring at Eleazar, their eyes glazing over. Rosalie raced in front of them and began to shake them.

"Look away!" She shouted, "Nessie! Aiden!"

"Let them make a decision for themselves," Marcus spoke loudly from behind Aro. "Jane, Alec help our new young friends here will you?"

Aiden stepped in front of his sister, his eyes didn't look back. "I'll go with you."

"No!" I shouted, racing in front of him and crouching beside Rosalie. "I won't let you take them."

"Your kindness to our kind astounded me before, but I will not give in so easily this time." Aro confessed, "It is too much of a risk. They either come with us now, or they will be destroyed right here and now." He held his hands for each of them.

"Daddy?" I heard Renesmee whisper back to us, her eyes not faltering. I watched as Edward let go of her hand without any hesitation. He shook his head.

"Edward NO!" I shouted back at him as Renesmee pushed past me and joined hands with her brother. "What are you doing?"

"Mommy please," Renesmee spoke softly, "We'll be okay, I promise." My whole body froze. I looked at Edward, stepping back and relenting, letting myself move to his side and taking his hand in mine, we stood there, helpless as Aro clapped his hands and Jane and Alec led them away. It was too much for me to take, I let go of Edward and raced forward, but I wasn't fast enough. Edward and Emmett raced forward and held me back, I dropped to the ground sobbing nothing but dry tears.

_They took them both._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes:** This chapter follows very closely to almost the same scene in Breaking Dawn.

**Chapter Nine**

**BPOV**

At this moment I was grateful for being a vampire in so many ways. With everything that had happened I was able to contribute more than normal. A contribution instead of hindrance. My heart broke when they took Renesmee and Aiden. I couldn't cry, I sobbed for my life. But nothing, I now understand Edward's statements about his unbeaten heart breaking. You still felt pain, and it was worse because you would never forget, not at all.

The last time I found myself on flight to Italy I was with Jacob and the rest of the pack. On our way to save Aiden from Victoria and Matt. I turned to Edward. "What if it's Victoria ad Matt again?" He looked at me, then shook his head. We were trying to figure out why they would do this. Surely it wouldn't just be of the odd chance they were in the area. Or how did they know?

"Alice would know love," He whispered lovingly, placing a soft kiss on my temple. I loved this man with all my heart. He wasn't a freak to me, he was a regular man. He just had a few extra special talents. He smiled at me before turning back to the others who were sitting around a table. It didn't take a lot for them to buy out an entire first class flight. It wasn't going to be hard, not considering the large of size of our family already, but add in Bree, Riley and Tiffany. That brought our total to 11 and that excluded Aiden and Renesmee.

Spread out on the table were numerous artifacts. Exquisite to say the least. Pouches, a crucifix, which stifled a laugh from everyone. There was a bracelet, and a choker. Both made out of silver and were beautiful. Then there was a notebook, it was in immaculate condition considering how long it had been around for. Then beside them all was the necklace Carlisle had sent me from Edward after he left me to protect me. My fingers dashed across the table and I picked it up swiftly. Running my fingers over the ring on it. My Cullen crest.

Every member of the family had one, even Aiden. I smiled for a single second before I was brought down to earth with the reminder of the situation we were in. Tiffany pointed to all the artifacts.

"Each of these contains apart of the prophecy. I'm not sure we have them all, but there really isn't time," She answered seriously. Everyone had been wary of Tiffany. Something told me she really did have my best interest at heart. "Bella," I looked up at her, she held her hand out to me. "May I have your crest please?" I looked at her confused, But did as she asked. She pulled the ring of the chain and looked at it carefully.

"_Uno schermo, una visione, un lettore," _Edward spoke in shock. This was a time when I really regretted not taking that language class in my junior years back in Phoenix. Everyone else in the room looked in shock as they looked between myself, Edward and Alice.

"That's unusual," Carlisle spoke up for the first time in a bit. "That is so straight forward, Prophecies are supposed to be cryptic."

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"A Shield, A Vision, A Reader," Esme spoke up gently. "Sorry my dear, we tend to forget you don't know Italian."

I looked down at the table quietly.

"It's okay love, we will teach you when we get home," Edward promised. Then pointed back to where Jasper was holding a notepad and pen. Why? I'm not sure when they all had photographic memory.

"It's our understanding that we will find other parts of the prophecy on other artifacts." Riley explained with a smile as he picked up the pouch. _ "con pelle fredda ed anima calda." _Jasper wrote it down quickly and within five minutes they had gone through all the artifacts we had and compiled a list. Alice took the sheet of paper off him.

"A Shield, A vision, A Reader. They, with cool skin and warm blood. With the Nomads the chase begins. A kindness, thought lost. No longer surrounded in darkness. Unleashed upon the world. Left to shine in it's own right." She spoke clearly then frowned. "Doesn't sound right, I think we are missing a something." She looked around the room, her eyes falling into the familiar glacial appearance they got whenever she was having a vision. My hands gripped the table and I felt Edward hold onto me tightly.

"What did she see?" I asked nervously. "EDWARD!" His eyes snapped to mine and I knew that look.

"They are going to let the Volturi have their way." Edward revealed, involuntarily I began to shake. This couldn't be happening. "To protect us, Aiden made the decision for them. Renesmee won't let him do it alone. We have twenty four hours."

Alice was in shock she didn't move. The silence that fell through the room was painful. That was our family in there. There was no way any of us would just sit back and let this happen. Tiffany started humming a tune, a soft melodic tune. Oddly enough I found myself humming it as well.

I felt the entire all these smash into mine as I looked at Tiffany and we both stared in shock. My whole body froze and my eyes burned."To overstep the Neolithic court." I whispered. "That's it. That's the missing part."

"Ofcourse!" Bree clapped her hands together. "It all makes sense now. "A Shield, A vision, A Reader. They, with cool skin and warm blood. To overstep the Neolithic court. With the Nomads the chase begins. A kindness, thought lost. No longer surrounded in darkness. Unleashed upon the world. Left to shine in it's own right."

"Hmm." Carlisle sounded from where he ha sat quietly with Esme. "It seems incredibly vague. I have my theories but I'm not sure I want it to mean what it sounds like. We need to get to Italy and get Renesmee and Aiden to safety. We need a plan."

I had to agree with him, it sounded like a fight with the Volturi was coming. But I wanted to avoid a fight at all costs if possible.

"We need to figure out how we are getting into Voltera," Edward spoke firmly, "We need to assign positions."

"I can get us in," Tiffany confessed. I looked at her weirdly. Bree and Riley shot her questioning glances, but I thought nothing of it. If she could get us to Aiden and Renesmee it would all be better.

"Tiffany," Carlisle's voice rang into me. "You never did get around to telling us exactly how you came to know fully of this prophecy, nor did you know that it would relate to us."

She looked down guiltily, almost like she was regretting bringing this entire thing up. Like there was something she didn't want us to know.

"When were you changed?" Jasper asked kindly.

"Tell them Tiff," Riley answered softly. "They need to know."

"It had been two months since my brother disappeared. I was only eighteen, due to be married, when it happened, but it still haunted me. My brother and I were extremely close, he was always there for me. I didn't believe that he was dead. There was never a body found."

"My parent's told me that he drowned at the beach with friends. That was the story that he had told them the day he disappeared. The truth was,he was going hunting with a friend. I was walking the same familiar route he had always gone, the one he used to tell me about. He had a map in his room. Everything was fine, I wasn't expecting to find much. I couldn't get married without him there. He was my best friend. He had to be there. "

My eyes opened wide as I thought back to the little Emmett had told me when I was a bit afraid of my change. Was Tiffany his sister? Emmett's eyes met mine and I knew he was thinking the same thing. He hadn't seen her in so long, what if it was just coincidence?

"But I didn't find anything, no body. Just a few dead carcases of animals. The sun set quickly that night and I tried my hardest to find my way out. I got lost, and when the rain started I knew I was done for. I closed my eyes and wondered if this was what had happened to Emmett." She took a deep breath, almost as if the dots were connecting in her mind, what had already connected in mine. She looked straight at him, and he looked at her.

"Emma Louise McCartney?" Emmett asked excitedly, their eyes connected again and she smiled unbelievably at him. Rosalie growled as she lunged forward and hugged him tightly. He pulled back. "What's with the name Em?"

"It was too painful," She confessed. "Knowing that, I didn't have anyone." she moved beside Emmett as Rosalie glared at her for being so close. She was always predatory. "When I awoke next, I had changed. I'm not sure who, or why they did. But they left me there, with a few lone items and a passing note of a prophecy to fulfill. I ended up making my way to Italy after hearing a passing coven speaking about a royal coven there. That was when I met up with the Volturi, they took me in."

"They were ever so kind to me, but they too were aware of such a prophecy. They told me of an Olympic coven who didn't feast on humans, who lived off an all animal diet. A strong coven, who were able to blend in with society. I yearned for that. For a family like atmosphere." Her attention shot to me.

"Bella," She whispered. "I was there when you arrived in Italy. I had never thought twice about the prophecy fully until I witnessed yourself and Edward that first time. It made sense, although originally I thought it was about you, until Aro told me about Edward's power. To read thoughts."

"I don't remember seeing you there," I spoke up quickly, my mind my trailing over that incident a million times and still I could not place her there.

"I didn't expect you to see me, I was in a chamber below you with the wives. You had an odd scent when you were picked up, we were there as backup." She bit her lip softly before beginning again. "I was also at your wedding."

My jaw dropped open. She was there, all this time and she waited until the Volturi decided to step in before she would do anything.

"I saw you dancing with the wolf. I also saw you and Edward off to your honeymoon. I couldn't step in, what if I was wrong? I already thought the prophecy wasn't entirely about you. What if I stopped it from coming to fruition? Thankfully I didn't as Renesmee was born." she whispered.

"What about Riley and Bree?" Rosalie questioned from her silent position beside Emmett.

"We were created only a few years ago." Riley spoke up firmly as Bree nodded. "She was evil, we weren't the only ones she had bitten, there were at least twenty of us."

"Sounds like a newborn army." Jasper whispered as all eyes turned to him. His stories about his past that he had briefly told me flashing through my mind.

"What does this mean for Aiden and Renesmee?" I questioned, we needed to remain focused.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Notes:** This chapter follows very closely to almost the same scene in Breaking Dawn.

**Chapter Ten**

**Aiden POV**

I was thankful that I was close to Dad for the moment, I told him that I would let them take us. I told him to follow us, and to keep an ear out for my 'voice'. I looked to my sister, she looked so scared, and scared she should be, we were caught in a tough spot. Being young, didn't stop my knowledge of the Volturi. Against Mom's wishes, Dad told me everything there was to know about them.

Jane, her power was to send pain through a person. Her brother Alec, can cut off a persons senses. They were above all, some of the most dangerous. I had learnt that Marcus and Caius were about nothing than business. I knew Marcus could sense the bond between me and my family. We were close. Closer than anything I had ever witnessed even on the television. But Aro, he confounded me. Dad said he could read everything on your mind by a touch of your skin. But if he could do that, why hasn't he tried to touch us yet? I was plotting a plan to escape, even if it cost me my life. I would get Renesmee back to mom and dad.

She clung to me on the floor. When we arrived they had promptly been placed in a cell. Minimal comfort, then again what kind of vampires would need comfort. They don't sleep after all. Running my hand over her shoulder and holding her close. I could feel her tears on my shirt.

"Nessie," I whispered. She looked up at me. Those eyes, eyes that Mom used to have. Stared back at me. "It'll be okay I promise, you just have to be strong."

"How can I be strong?" She whispered, pulling her hand to her eyes and trying to wipe away the tears. "Mommy isn't here, nor is Daddy. These bad people have taken us and we don't know how we are going to get home."

I tapped my temple. She smiled briefly, pressing her soft hand to my cheek and immediately images of her as a baby when I would hold her while Mom went hunting with Uncle Emmett flashed into my mind. It was her way of saying she felt safe with me.

"Enough!" a voice snapped us out of our private viewing and to the door in front of us. "Against the wall." The voice answered. We stood up and pressed ourselves as hard as we could to the wall as the figure stepped in through the door. The minimal lighting shining on their face. It was a man I had spotted when we were led down the staircase to these cells. Demetri was his name if I remembered correctly. "Well don't you look appetizing."

"Back off," I said firmly, pushing myself infront of my sister. If anyone was planning on getting to her they would have to get to me first.

"Relax kid. I'm not the one you need to be fearing. Aro wants to see you both." Demetri gritted his teeth. "Best not to keep him waiting eh?" Taking a step back he let us walk infront of him, there was another guard at the front of the hall. Felix if I remembered accurately and I was sure I did. Walking quietly through the hall until we made it into the appropriate chambers. That was when we heard it.

"How long until Tiffany get's here?"

My mouth opened in shock. They knew her? She was leading our family here? Was this all a trap for them? We could only pray that this would end well.

**BPOV**

We had been on the flight for a while, we had a basic plan to say the least. With just a basic idea as to why our children were of interest to him. We knew that according to this prophecy, they were going to change the super natural world for the better. We knew that it had been predicted many years ago that the hierarchy in this age would fall. Did I like the idea of them going up against the Volturi? Absolutely not. But it was a bit late for that now. We needed to get them away from them as quick as possible.

We had nothing to do but wait. Edward held me in his arms, I felt comforted, but alone at the same time. His lips pressed over my body, how could he think of this at a time like this? But one look in his eyes revealed that he wasn't thinking of that. He was just trying to make me feel better, and it was working. For the moment.

We hit Italy a little over five hours later and we each split off once we got near the Volturi hideout. Tiffany got us inside without being detected, small tunnels even further underground helping us achieve that. The question did arise a few times as to how she knew to get into these places with ease but I didn't dare ask. Fear I might hear something I didn't want too.

When all I wanted was my son and daughter back in my arms. Edward's hand never left mine, not once. I looked to him, the aroma of fresh freesia and lavender filled the room we just entered. Gripping his hands tighter I wished so hard that it was possible for him to hear my thoughts it would make communication at the moment so much easier. My shield, I wish I knew how to let it down. It smelt like them. THEM, They had been through here.

"I know," he whispered low enough, it must have been on my face. He always said I had been easy to read to him. "Let's go this way, I can hear Emmett." leading us through another corridor that came out into an open room. Stepping into the light, the scent hit me stronger than anything ever before.

Edwards arm pushed in-front of me holding me back from taking another step forward. My eyes averted to the distance and I saw it. My son, Aiden. He was standing there, his sister just behind. But it was Aro who was infront of him reaching out to him that caught me by surprise.

"Don't do it," Edward whispered in such a small voice that even I could almost barely hear. Gripping him tightly, I thought as hard as I could.

'**Edward, I wish you could hear me so badly.**' I thought hard, his head averted to mine. His hand gripping mine tightly. Had he heard me? He nodded once more, I could barely contain my excitement. Somehow I had figured out how to lower my shield. Concentrate Bella, this will make things so much more easier. He looked at me with such love for a split second at hearing my thoughts and then he was gone. A blur barely visible in the corner of my eye until I heard the sound of concrete breaking into a million tiny pieces. Looking out I saw Renesmee on the ground crying. Aro had grabbed Aiden's shirt collar and Edward was pinned on the ground by Demetri.

"Ah Edward," Aro answered poignantly. "Isabella my dear, come out come out wherever you are." I held my breath, useless I know but it was a defense mechanism. I saw him point to Felix and nod. Within a second Edward wasn't on his back he was on his knees. Demetri and Felix both holding an arm of his and Eleazar stepped forward, his eyes still glazed over as he placed his hands on Edward's neck. Edward looked over at me. I knew exactly what he would be telling me if he could speak loudly. '**Don't do it**_**,' **_

But I couldn't let that happen to him. I loved him way to much to watch him die, if he was going to die I would die with him. But Aiden and Renesmee? I was torn, between two halves of my heart. The half that he had taken the moment he stepped into that cafeteria in Forks, and to the moment my heart began walking around outside of my body in the forms of my son and daughter. Eleazars hands gripped tighter and began to turn. I couldn't bare it I raced out as fast as I could and pushed him off Edward. Demetri dropped the arm he was holding and reached for my arms, pulling them over my head and twisting them behind me.

"No!" I screamed as loud as I could. My eyes met Edward's and my world fell apart. I wasn't quick enough. His head dropped to the ground in slow motion,my vampire senses slowing everything down even moreso than I had thought possible. My heart breaking into a million pieces. Aiden and Renesmee's shrill cries in the room as his body dropped lifeless. "Edward!" I dry sobbed, the pain unbearable. Demetri held me tighter than before as I fought as hard I could to free myself and run to his body. Felix, began pulling his limbs off one by one.

"Daddy No!!" Aiden shouted, as Aro let him go. He raced forward to his father falling to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. He turned around and glared at Aro, moving his eyes to the guards in the room. All of whom didn't know what to say. Aro, looked confused for a second. Like he wasn't himself. Renesmee got to her feet, and raced to my side as Demetri let me go, he fell to the ground in pain. Writhing around.

"Bella!" her chirpy voice rang through me as my eyes fixated back onto Edward. I felt her hands on my shoulders as the rest of my family raced into the room. Each of them, their dead hearts breaking as much as mine did, I raced forward. Demetri still writhing on the floor in pain. Alice looked at me and then at her fallen brother. I remembered being told that the only way to kill a vampire was to rip them apart. He was gone, _forever. _

Jasper and Emmett raced around to the rest of the court who were all still looking in confusion as Aiden got to his feet, his eyes narrowing at Aro. Renesmee moved to his side.

"Who do you think you are to come here, and destroy our family?" Aiden spoke firmly, his hand raising and pointing to Aro. "There's a little something you don't know about me."

Aro's face softened and then he seemed to regain control of himself. "What is that child?"

"This!" He answered, and with a flick of his wrist Aro was writhing on the ground in pain. He looked towards his sister and nodded. She looked to be concentrating really hard. How had I not noticed this? Her gift was much more than I thought. "Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper! Quick!" his two uncles raced to the fallen vampire and gripped him tightly by each arm. Looking around I saw each member of my family engaged in a small fight of their own, mostly under control.

But it was when Tiffany stepped forward that I was shocked. She moved to where Jasper and Emmett were. She looked down on him. "I told you, I would help bring your downfall to fruition." Her delicate hands encasing his cheeks and with a quick twist she ripped his head off.

My eyes darted across the room as I watched every member of my family tear apart the awful vampires in this room. Screams filled the room, as I saw Rosalie drop some wood in the middle of the room followed by Carlisle who was beginning to light it up. The others were gathering the pieces into the center of the room, while I sat with the remainder of Edward. A warm embrace surrounded me as I looked up to find Esme on my left.

"Oh sweetie," She whispered to me, pulling me close. Renesmee let go of my hand. "It's not as bad as it looks." Pulling away I looked up at her in complete and utter shock. How could this not be as bad as it looked? He was dead. Edward was DEAD. D.E.A.D. "He never did tell you everything did he?" I shook my head confused once more. "To actually kill a vampire you need to rip them apart and burn the pieces."

"Edward will be fine Bella." Tiffany spoke up with a smile as she threw the last remaining piece of the Volturi into the fire. The smoke shimmered a blue, green before settling onto a faint pink before dissipating slowly. Jasper pressed Edward's limbs towards each-other and they slowly rejoined, molding into one before my very eyes. His eyes fluttered open and without thinking I threw myself into him.

Temporarily forgetting that anyone else was in the room and my strength as he was knocked into the wall on the other side of the room. His arms reaching around my waist and settling on my hips tightly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" I lectured. "Never, ever, again."

"Daddy!" Renesmee's voice rang as she and Aiden ran across the room and joined our hug.

"We aren't done yet," Alice whispered as the smoke dissipated, chanting was heard from below the balcony to the left. The one I had seen on a painting in Carlisle's office.

"Love," He whispered. "They know something has gone down, somehow they know that the Volturi are no more."

"What do they want from us?" I questioned as he smirked.

"Our children."


End file.
